1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for displaying an image by performing image processing on a medical image obtained from medical image diagnosis devices including an ultrasonic diagnosis device, an X-ray CT device, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, or a radiopharmaceutical diagnosis device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a medical image of a patient pictured by a medical image diagnosis device or the like is observed, an image processing device capable of performing image processing and displaying an image in various configurations is used. In particular, an image processing device developed recently performs not only 2-D image processing, but also 3-D image processing, and is thereby able to display an image by creating a pseudo 3-D space in which the depth of an object from a given point of view and shadows generated by a particular light source are calculated as if it were a world seen through the human eye.
In a diagnosis using such an image processing device, there is a case where, for example, two different images are displayed concurrently for comparison. In this case, the images can be compared with each other with relative ease by making angles of observation, enlargement ratios, etc. of the two images equal.
FIG. 6 is a view used to explain a manipulation of a conventional image processing device when two different 3-D images are displayed concurrently for comparison. As shown in FIG. 6, when a plurality of (two, in this case) 3-D images displayed on an image monitor 18 are observed, the angle of observation, the enlargement ratio, the image processing for display, etc. of each image is often set to be the same in order to make comparison easier. Most of the manipulations to make these conditions the same are performed by the user through manual manipulations in the conventional image processing device.
However, not only time and labor, but also proficiency is needed for the manual setting manipulations, and therefore, the image processing device is not easy to use for a typical user. This becomes one of obstacles to propagation of the use of 3-D images for comparisons.
On the other hand, it is widely admitted in the comparative reading of 2-D images of tomographic imaging, such as an X-ray radiograph, CT, and MRI, that comparison of images is a useful examination/diagnosis method in clinical medicine. Judging from this fact, it would appear that comparison of 3-D images would be useful. The advent of an image processing device capable of processing 3-D images for easy comparison with simple manipulations has been long hoped for.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a user-friendly image processing device and image processing method capable of displaying images with an agreed-upon angle of observation, etc. automatically or through simple manipulations when displaying a plurality of 3-D images concurrently for comparison while displaying necessary diagnosis information at the same time.